


Right About Now

by meiyamie



Series: I Want You for Worse or for Better [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Closeted Character, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance, Some Humor, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: A Haikyuu Oikawa/Shimizu retelling of 'She's All That'. Set in some massive pocket of time after the inter-school competitions but before nationals. (Series is relatively slow to update, but I aim to finish it within the year.)4/24/18 Updates:-Chapter 7 retitled and fully uploaded.





	1. See we get to the end but that's where we begin

**Author's Note:**

> -Haikyuu and She's All That are properties of their respective owners and companies. No profit was made from this work of fan fiction.  
> -This series will be updated whenever I feel like it, but feedback does motivate me to write faster. I may also revise as I upload, so check back often. I'll post updates in the summaries in the event of major revisions.  
> -Liberties are taken with the timeline and relationships, but do let me know if it gets out of hand!  
> -On that note: leave kudos if you liked it, and/or leave constructive comments below. You can also e-mail me at psychoshoujo@gmail.com.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a cheerful night out for Shimizu, Michimiya, and Daichi is suddenly interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from The Chemical Brothers' 'Go'.

On the outside, Kiyoko Shimizu had her usual poker face on. Inside, she felt like her insides were being turned inside-out.

She wished she didn’t give in to Daichi’s and Yui’s nagging. She wished she canceled on them the minute Sugawara told her that he couldn't make it that night.

 _You’re not being fair,_ she thought to herself. _It’s not_ _Yui's and Daichi’s fault to have found love._ She had seen their affection for each other grow over the years: They’ve been confidants since freshmen year, they both love volleyball, and Yui’s sincerity balanced out Daichi’s sternness towards their teammates’.

Meanwhile, Shimizu took a chance on an arrogant bastard and look at the state she’s in, bitter over the fact that one of her closest male friends is stumbling through his darling girlfriend’s favorite Arashi song, and getting just slightly annoyed at how appreciative the girl’s response is to it even if it’s just awful.

She will never know this love thing. Better if she never does.

Ugh, she hates being melodramatic.

“Shimizu?" Yui asked.

The song had ended, and the long pause revealed that Shimizu was lost in thought. She gave an apology as she blinked up at them.

Yui gave an understanding smile, “Why not try a sad song, Shimizu? Let those bad feelings out.” She suggested.

“You’re good friends. I will spare you that.” Kiyoko gave a wry smile in response. “Punch in the Doraemon theme song.”

Daichi give a chuckle, “Whatever works for you.” There was a buzz from his direction, and Daichi took out his phone. “Huh.” He said out loud, then showed the phone to Yui, who gasped.

“Looks like we have to cut this short.” Daichi’s tone turned serious.

“Why?” Shimizu asked, puzzled. When Daichi didn’t reply, Shimizu’s tone turned sharp, “What is it? Is someone in the team hurt?”

“Not yet.” Daichi sighed. “Shimizu, I’d rather you not come along.”

“What?! Daichi.” She said his name as a warning, forcing Daichi to explain,

“Kageyama, Tanaka, and Noya are at the police station. They got into a fight with some boys...” When Daichi’s voice trailed, Shimizu realized who those boys were.

They paid for their hour at karaoke and quickly hailed a cab from there. At the police station, they were escorted to their cell. Tanaka, Kageyama, and Noya were on one end – scruffled. On the other end were three other boys from Aoba Johsai, including the cause of Shimizu’s heartbreak: Tohru Oikawa.

“I got him for you, Shimizu!” Tanaka yelled, pointing at Oikawa. “That fat lip is for you! That’s what he gets for taking advantage of our beautiful manager!”

“Goddammit.” Shimizu whispered.


	2. Hey girl, hey boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Oikawa Tohru finds a new challenge outside of the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from 'Hey girl, hey boy' by the Chemical Brothers.

_The previous season._

Shimizu had since left the track team to look after the volleyball club, but she still stuck to her Sunday morning run routine. And over time, she'd notice the Sunday morning habits of even the strangers around her. The neighborhood store a block from her apartment had an old lady with her daschund swinging by to shop for her weekly groceries, while further down the road a group of elementary school boys would be headed to the park to play. One Sunday of the month, the coffee shop would have a special cake buffet, which Shimizu would indulge in on rare occasions.

She'd run for about 45 minutes, then walk a bit further as rest before turning back to run back home. Usually, further out from her neighborhood, she'd run into a few other familiar faces from the other high schools. Tohru Oikawa would be one of them, usually accompanied by Hajime Iwaizumi. She would spot them at the Lawson's kombini at the far end of the neighborhood, midway between cities.

After the close win against them in third year, there would just be an exchange of glances between them as she briskly walked past. Oikawa would smile of course, and she would give a cold nod in reply.

The next time they met, some weeks later, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were taking their water break as they rested by the Lawson's entrance. Shimizu jogged past them.

"Shimizu-san, how about a smile?" Oikawa called out.

She ignored them, and went about her route.

What Shimizu didn't know was that ignoring the high school volleyball heartthrob would only further pique his interest.

"She’s not as cold as she makes herself out to be." He mused as he watched her further down the road.

"You don't really know that, Tohru," Iwaizumi chided.

"But I'm usually right." Oikawa scoffed.

"Ok, nope, I am not having this conversation with you." Iwaizumi tossed his emptied drink bottle in the trash.

It would have ended there, but it didn't. He would see Shimizu again on Sunday, but it was nothing more than a courteous nod from her and a cheerful wave from him.

Oikawa would get something like a smile a month later. He had run alone that Sunday, and was in a particularly pensive mood. But he snapped out of it when he caught Shimizu walking towards him.

"Hey." He greeted.

And her lips finally slightly curled up in a brief smile.

"Morning." She replied, right before she stepped into the store.

Oikawa swore that the sky opened up and choirs of angels burst into song. He lingered till after she left, where she gave a nod towards him before resuming her jog back.

He told Iwaizumi about it when they met up for practice drills and dinner that night.

"Eh, maybe she was in a good mood." Iwaizumi commented.

"Or, she has allowed herself to acknowledge my dashing looks." Oikawa boasted.

Iwaizumi groaned, "Can we not, please?"

"No, the pace has been set--"

"I told you before that women are not volleyball tournaments--"

"--She is cute and she has finally warmed up to me..."

"She just smiled at you and said good morning."

"And I bet that is not something she does with everyone."

Iwaizumi threw up his hands, "Shouldn't you be worrying about college instead?"

"Oh, I can take on the extra work. And this is much simpler..."

"Tohru." Iwaizumi sighed. "I will be your friend even through this decided foolishness, but know that I warned you. You're going to get more than a scorned woman if you screw this up."

"I won't screw this up."

Iwaizumi sighed.

"I will bet you my bare butt at graduation that you won't get her and that this will not end as well as it should."

"Game." Tohru was all too quick to agree.

"For all I know, you might want to bare your ass at the graduation ceremony."

"Hajime-chan, I am not vulgar!"

At the time, Oikawa was certain that he still had the looks and charisma to get him off the hook for murder. In his head, this was nothing more than a friendly -- or okay, a cushy match.

So for one particular weekend, he makes sure Iwaizumi doesn't go with him. He does a light jog alternating with a run, just to give an impression that he has worked out before Shimizu came around.

She shows up, as expected, and Oikawa is ready. He smiles in greeting as she passes, and she gives a nod in reply. She enters the kombini and he pauses for a second before following her inside.

He quietly lingers by one shelf until he catches her in line to pay for her sports drink. He grabs an energy bar off the shelf and lines up as well, greeting her as he falls in place behind her.

"Just grabbing a bite for after this workout." Oikawa explains. "How's your run today, Shimizu-san?"

"It's ok." She replies.

"Iwaizumi couldn't make it," Oikawa sighed. "So I pretty much slacked on my way here. Mind if I run a bit with you to make up for it?" Easy does it, innocent, not overly-friendly, and totally non-committal.

"I'm headed home though, in the opposite direction."

"Even better. I get a few extra miles."

It was their turn at the counter.

"I'll buy this one, just as a thank you," Oikawa offered, reaching into his pockets for his wallet.

"No--" Shimizu was about to protest, but Oikawa had already slipped the bill to the cashier.

"Just this once," He reassured her, squashing any suspicion of him flirting with her.

"Thank you then."

Oikawa beamed, "Let's run."

They left the store and she broke back into her stride, with Oikawa keeping up. No conversation, just a quiet jog, at a pace that Oikawa is at ease with without finding it dull. It also allowed him to admire the fine features that made Shimizu the famed classical beauty -- fair skin, those small eyes and high cheek bones. Even as sweat rolled down her face and with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, she was still a beauty. Karasuno was lucky as always.

"This is quite the route for someone who isn't an athlete," Oikawa had to mused, "Did you used to train before?"

"Yeah, track and field."

"Ah, no wonder."

In those few words, Oikawa knew what he was in for. This was a girl who would not rush in. At the heart of this was a girl who was in it for the long game: be wooed or swept off her feet. She was not the usual simpering high schooler who'd be open to being asked on a date. 

If he wanted to claim a sweep, what can he do to really make his mark?

This was going to be fun.


	3. Praise you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newsflash: Michimiya and Daichi are now a couple, and some people have seen Shimizu and Oikawa jogging together. Michimiya, Shimizu, and Sugawara get together for lunch to talk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Title is from 'Praise You' by Fatboy Slim

_Karasuno High School, Lunch time._

“And just like that, right after the spike, I told him that I liked him too!”

Yui and Shimizu were having lunch together at one of the outdoor tables at the back of the school. With the season down time, they made it a point to have lunch and catch up on things outside of volleyball. It’s why Shimizu had been egging Yui on to confess her feelings for Daichi. It took several weeks and many pep talks, but Yui finally came through. 

“And then?” Shimizu asked.

“I left before he could say anything else.”

“Why would you torture yourself like that, Michimiya?”

“I did what you asked me to!” Yui pouted. “But we never talked about...what would happen after.”

Shimizu continued to dig into her lunch. “So it’s Daiichi’s move now. When will you next see him?”

“I... I don’t know.” Yui stammered.

“Well, at least now you will have no regrets. Good job.”

“Ladies.” A familiar voice called.

Shimizu chewed on her lunch, and swallowed as she heard the voice. She waved, “Sugawara!”  
  
Sugawara joined them with his lunch tray.

“So, what are we talking about today?” He asked as he started on his lunch.

“Michimiya has that story for the week. It might be something we’ll hear about until graduation.” Shimizu replied.

“Ah! Did you admit to Daichi that you liked him?!”

“Yes, only because you wouldn’t help me, Suga.” Yui said, sulking.

“So, what did Daichi say?” Sugawara asked.

“...Nothing yet...eh, Suga, is that a smile!?”

“You and Daichi will make a good match. I hope it works out.”

“Do you know something?!” Yui asked, panicked.

“No. Ask him yourself, Michimiya.”

“Aaaaah!” Yui gave a whine.

“But there is other news that apparently hasn’t been shared yet.” Sugawara looked at Shimizu knowingly, “How was your run yesterday?”

Shimizu swallowed the bite she took of her lunch. “It was ok.”

“Just ok? Are you sure, Kiyoko-chan?” Suga’s voice became teasing, “You don’t usually hide things from your best friend--”

“And as of now, my best male friend is apparently Daichi and not you.” Kiyoko said pointedly.

“Does that mean you can--” Yui started timidly.

“No, Michimiya, you’re going to ask him yourself.”

“Shimizuuuu...” Yui winced.

“See, Kiyoko-chan, this is why we won’t work out, you user.” Sugawara laughed, “What’s this I hear about you sharing strides with a certain King from our rival school, hmn?”

Shimizu scoffed. “Oh please.”

“Shimizu! Really, With Oikawa?!” Michimiya balked.

“It’s just one run. We barely even talked.” Shimizu suddenly busied herself with packing away her just-emptied lunch container.

“He’s sizing you up. Come on, you’ve been on court with Oikawa-san, you know what he’s made of. What makes you think he isn’t using those same tactics with his personal life? Especially with you?”

“Even if he is, I’m not interested in dating just anyone.” Shimizu sighed. “You were an exception, Suga. Unfortunately...” She gave him a look, which Sugawara replied with a sheepish smile.

“Again, sorry, sorry, sorry...” Sugawara took a moment to hold his hands up to her in apology, “I promise, in event of emergency, I will marry you for better benefits one day.”

“Unless you find a compatible match in a friendlier country.” Shimizu sighed.

“Now about Oikawa...” Yui interrupted.

It was Shimizu’s turn to wince.

“Do you see yourself running with him again?” Sugawara asked.

Shimizu shrugged, “It’s not something I do with you boys, we don’t talk much, and I can’t think of a good reason to tell him to cut it out.”

“But isn’t that what Oikawa’s known for?” Yui wondered, “He’s very charismatic and unlike a lot of other volleyball players, he knows how to work with people.”

“I know that. So he won’t get to me that easily.”

“I hope those aren’t famous last words, Shimizu. Especially since you are a strong girl, and we all know Oikawa has his ways.” Sugawara said thoughtfully.

“Oikawa has a fan club.”

“That you aren’t a part of so of course he’d zero in on you. Any girl, or boy for that matter, would be flattered by even the slightest interest in them given by someone like Oikawa.” He looked at her knowingly, “Run with him if you’d like. But be careful.”

Before Shimizu could reply – suddenly, someone approached them. Yui couldn’t help but gasp.

“Daichi! Hi!” Sugawara greeted cheerfully.

“I...I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” Daichi smiled, and he looked more shy than usual. “I didn’t know you three would be eating together.”

“Not for long. I have some homework to finish.” Shimizu threw a glance at Yui, who looked frozen in place. “Suga, you said you’d help me with that physics problem, right?”

Sugawara had said no such thing, but understood what Shimizu was asking. “Yes. Let’s go then.” He picked up his tray. “Bye Michimiya, Daichi.”

They left quickly. As soon as they were out of earshot, Shimizu turned to Sugawara, “What do you know?”

“Daichi just realized that there’s life beyond volleyball. But like I said, I have a good feeling about those two.”

 

 

Back at the table, Yui wondered if her face was still of normal color. She couldn’t look Daichi in the eye this time.

“Michimiya--”

Yui’s eyes widened, and she looked up at him.

“Uh, Daichi?”

“You left right after we talked yesterday.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Yui wondered if that sounded like a squeak. “I guess... I thought you needed some space to...think. I wouldn’t want you to say yes just because I said I...” She could feel her throat go dry, “You know.” She laughed nervously, and looked down at her palms.

“That was some spike.” Daichi remarked.

Yui gave a nod.

Daichi sat next to her.

There was a pause, then he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and gave a squeeze. Yui looked at him, surprised. Daichi, if anyone would possibly believe her, was flustered.

“I’d like to get to know you better...outside of the court.” He said, “Would you like to go out after school today...Yui-chan?”

Yui’s eyes lit up, “Would I!” She exclaimed.

“I’m happy to hear that.” Daichi was relieved. “And...I look forward to seeing you later. I'll drop by your classroom after class.”

Yui couldn’t help it. In her excitement, she grew a little braver as she she leaned forward to give Daichi a quick kiss by his lips. She blushed, pulling away.

“See you.”


	4. I want you to want me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One big drunken jock party coming up -- with some sweet moments between Daichi and Yui and Shimizu and Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Title is from that signature Letters to Cleo song.  
> -I am taking liberties with timeline and some characterization. If it's too much, please, keep me in check! Write it as a comment or drop me an e-mail at psychoshoujo@gmail.com. I can also be tweeted at meiyamie.

 

Shimizu went about her usual Sunday jog with no expectations. She did notice however, that Oikawa wasn’t waiting for her at the kombini round the end of her lap. She wondered, but shrugged it off. She mentioned it over lunch with Suga the following day at school though.

“Ah-ah!” Sugawara warned, wagging a finger at her, “That’s where it starts, Kiyoko Shimizu!”

“You’re overreacting.” Shimizu retorted.

“Suga’s right you know,” Daichi warned, “When you start thinking of Tohru Oikawa...”

“Ok, enough of that.” She returned to her lunch, and noticed that Yui was right next to Daichi. “How are you two?” She asked them.

“Fine.” They both chorused, and Kiyoko’s face retreated to her blank expression as Sugawara chuckled.

“Think of it as something to strive for, Shimizu, a stable and happy relationship. I’m sure someone like Oikawa would give you lots to talk about, but it wouldn’t be stable. And you wouldn’t be happy.”

“Don’t be so presumptuous, Suga, or I’ll tell your crush how you really feel about--”

Sugawara freaked out and quickly clamped her mouth shut.

“Who? Asahi?” Daiichi guessed. “I’ve known that since Asahi benched himself.”

“Shut up! Ugh, Shimizu, you and your big mouth, I swear!” Sugawara sulked.

Daichi’s phone beeped, and he checked his phone. He looked taken aback by the message.

“What is it?” Yui asked him, wrapping one arm around him.

“Steve-san is alive.” Daichi remarked.

Sugawara burst into laughter, “It took a trip back to California to keep him alive.”

“I’ve heard of Steve-san,” Shimizu mused.

“But you don’t _know_ of Steve-san. That boy is a character. He’s a libero for St. Mary’s Academy in the district. He used to play for Shiratorizawa, but he loved the game too much and got kicked out after a year for poor grades. He’s also cute and very rich because his Dad, an American, used to be with the Olympic team. Good mix. Too bad he’s an idiot.”

“There’s a party tonight, Suga, wanna go?” Daichi asked.

Sugawara sighed.

“Do I want to dance the night away, get free booze, drunk and possibly vulnerable with other male volleyball players? That’s so sinful, Daichi. Maybe I shouldn’t.”

Daichi scoffed, “Right.”

He passed his phone to Shimizu, “Just so you get an idea of what Steve-san’s like.”

Shimizu read the message,

 

“YO! I M BAK!

‘RENTS ARE OUT, SO IMMA PARTY TONIGHT AT HOME. YOU’RE INVITED TO JOIN ME. BRING YOUR GIRLS IF YOU WANT. I MISS YOU ALLZ. XOXOXO.

SHOW THIS TEXT FROM THIS NUMBER TO GET IN.

STEVE-SAN #1”

 

“I want my eyeballs back.” Shimizu sighed.

Daichi looked at Yui,

“Do you want to go?”

Yui looked hesitant.

“It sounds kinda wild, doesn’t it?” She asked, and looked worriedly at Daichi, “Why would you go to such a place?”

“He goes there to watch other players make a mess out of themselves, and to take pictures just in case.” Sugawara assured her. “But he never uses those pictures, because while he considers it, he remains a man of honor,” He sighed at him.

“I’ll go with you, Michimiya,” Shimizu said, “I’ll keep you company so you won’t feel too lonely if Daichi has too much fun or ends up carrying Suga back home.”

“Oi.” Sugawara protested, “I can hold my liquor.”

“I’m pretty sure Oikawa will be there with some of the Aoba Johsai boys.” Daichi mentioned.

“That’s not a big deal.” Shimizu replied.

“It better not be.” Sugawara glanced at her, “I’ll be watching out for you two, Kiyoko Shimizu.” Before she could protest, he turned to Daichi, “Invite the other senpais. But don’t tell the first years. Steve-san’s party will just corrupt them, and I’m not in the mood to babysit tonight.”

“You mean, invite Asahi just in case he is put in a position to be corrupted?”

“Shut up, Sawamura, you meanie.”

 

_Later that night, Steve-san’s residence_

It wasn’t the first time Shimizu’s heard of Steve-san, but knew it meant something when the older boys chose not to talk about him or his parties around her in the two and a half years she’s been their manager. Upon arrival at Steve-san’s house, Shimizu was almost embarrassed at having taken the bus to get there with Sugawara. It was a mansion, the kind right out of old movies. There were two guards at the front gate, and Shimizu noticed a CCTV at the pedestrian entrance. She noticed another one at the front door.

Upon entering, it looked like the last day at volleyball camp, with some familiar faces milling around. The music was also loud, playing a familiar hip hop beat. Sugawara had to lean in to talk to Shimizu to be heard, “Tanaka said he’s here with Chikara at the kitchen. Let’s make our way there after saying hello to Steve-san.”

Shimizu nodded, and followed Sugawara. Every so often they’d have to pause to greet the other guests they recognized – a female manager or two from the other schools, or other players.

They found Steve in the living room with a group of other volleyball players that neither of them recognized. He was a large man, about the same height and build of Ushijima from Shiratorizawa. His hair was gelled back to reveal the undercut on the side, and he had a swagger about him as he talked to the people milling around him.

“Hey, Steve-san! How are you?” Sugawara lapsed into English.

“Hey you old fox!” Steve greeted back in English, in a perfect American accent as he chest bumped Sugawara, laughing.

“Thanks for inviting us,” Sugawara said in Japanese. “This is Kiyoko Shimizu, our team manager.”

“Oh hello! Welcome to the _casa_!” Steve greeted her in Japanese, but lapsed into Spanish for the last part. “You Suga’s date?”

“Hello. We’re good friends.” Shimizu replied.

“Bet if you stick around, you’ll become Suga’s date or break his heart tonight. My man,” He turned to Sugawara dramatically, “Don’t keep this chick in the friendzone now.”

“I’m here to uh... see what else is out there, Steve-san.”

“Oh yeah, that’s cool too, man.”

“It’s good that you have all of us here. You know that if no one does anything, all we’d do is talk and play volleyball.”

“That’s why Steve-san is back. We play hard, we party hard, yo.”

Shimizu wasn’t sure how she felt about that statement, but kept quiet.

“Get to the kitchen and get a drink for yourselves! I made sure we got enough cases to last the night! Good seeing you, bro!” He held out a fist to Sugawara, which startled him. It suddenly dawned on him on what he had to do, and he gave a fist bump back.

“Thanks, Steve-san!” Sugawara said cheerfully.

Shimizu followed Sugawara to another end of the floor where the kitchen was. Through the kitchen, in one corner a group of boys and girls were playing beer pong. As people milled around, talking, drinking, and laughing together – Sugawara and Shimizu finally found Chikara and Tanaka.

“Thank God you’re here, Suga. Tanaka is already on the lookout for his next girlfriend.” Chikara told them as they arrived.

“Shimizu-saaaaan!” Tanaka raised a glass to her – he was already red in the face.

“How many have you had?” Shimizu asked point blank.

“That’s just his second.” Chikara replied, as he sipped on a bottle of water. “I bet he’s going to confess his love for you for the umpteenth time in a few minutes.”

“And he knows that I will let him down gently.” Shimizu replied.

“But will you dance with me later, Kiyoko-san?” Tanaka made a puppy dog expression at her.

Shimizu sighed, “Only if you keep your face pink, Tanaka.”

“Oh, there’s Sawamura with Michimiya,” Chikara referred to the other end of the room. Daichi entered, hand in hand with Yui, who trailed after him. “Huh, am surprised he allowed Michimiya to come along.”

“It’s because I’m here.” Shimizu replied.

“Hello! Anything I should be taking a picture of?” Daichi asked as he joined in.

“Still early. Tanaka’s on his second drink.” Sugawara reported.

Yui looked around, awed but also overwhelmed, “Wow, it’s...packed here.”

“Don’t worry,” Shimizu said, “Soon we’ll be stepping over their unconscious bodies.”

 

And it really was like something out of the movies.

Shimizu heard that Ushijima of Shiratorizawa and a few other key players declined Steve-san’s invitation, and overheard Steve complaining at how the star players of Shiratorizawa had “no chill”. The party team that the Karasuno boys faced off in the inter-school competition challenged some of the juniors from Date Tech to a beer-chugging contest, which they won. Daichi had the pictures to prove it.

Even the wall from Date Tech dropped in for a while, but didn’t stay long, possibly from feeling cramped among the crowd.

Tanaka hogged the bathroom for a while, but even after that time, he was quick to grab another cold bottle to drink.

Shimizu and Yui caught up a bit with the other girls from the other teams when they had time, and of course all they wanted to hear was how Yui and Daichi got together. Little by little, Yui had begun to open up to them, laughing as she shared some of the sillier things she did to win Daichi’s affection.

“Oi! Make way for the King, yo! Thatta boy! He knows how to partyyyy!” Steve-san hollered. “Oikawa in the house of Steve! Yeaaaah!”

There were a few whoops in the crowd, and Oikawa laughed as he gave a friendly but hard pat on Steve-san’s back. Shimizu watched him from the corner of her eye.

Almost immediately, Sugawara was right next to her.

“So. Shimizu.”

“Sugawara.”

“There he is.”

“Yes.”

Sugawara leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, “You know the saying – whatever happens in Steve-san’s house, stays in Steve-san’s house. Well, unless Daichi has photographic evidence of it.”

“Nothing will happen.” Shimizu repeated.

“Suuuuure.” Sugawara turned away to head back to the other Karasuno boys.

Oikawa went around greeting people, laughing as he did. Finally he was near enough to her, but Shimizu didn’t say a word. It took a few minutes before he recognized her.

“Oh hello, Shimizu! Good to see you here!”

“Hello, Oikawa. How are you?” Shimizu was polite.

“Ah, good. We had a special meeting with someone from the sports ministry last Sunday, so I wasn’t able to run.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Is Kageyama going?” Oikawa asked.

“I doubt it. Sugawara did say something about not wanting to take care of first years.”

“Aww, a drunk Kageyama would have been fun.”

Shimizu had to keep herself from smiling at the idea. He’s right, it would have been fun.

“Shimizuuuuu!” Before Oikawa could say another word, Sugawara was at her side again, tugging her towards him, “I need you! Go with me to the pool!”

“Ah, sure Suga. Excuse me, Oikawa.” She allowed herself to be pulled away.

Oikawa watched them, and took a sip of the beer bottle he had in hand. Behind him, Iwaizumi chuckled.

“Welp, so much for that, Tohru-kun.”

“Not just yet, Hajime-chan.” Oikawa’s gaze grew steely. “I’ve only been here for twenty minutes.”

 

At the poolside, where some of the guests were being shoved into the pool with their clothes on, it was a lot quieter than in the living room where everyone was packed. Sugawara stopped by one of the pool tables and went up to Shimizu.

“Daichi said that Asahi won’t go.” He was nearly whining, “Asahi got another anxiety attack and says he doesn’t feel like socializing. Shimizuuuu....”

“You should bug him, Suga. Between you and Daichi, you’re the one to slap the nega out of him.”

“I don’t want to look clingyyyy....”

“But you are?”

“Meanie. Just because I interrupted your moment.”

“It wasn’t anything.” Shimizu sighed again. “I’ll stay with you while you text Asahi. Though you never really need my help when trying to get him to see you.”

“You’re the team’s lucky charm. I’m hoping your luck will rub off on me, without you having to actually rub me again.”

Shimizu flustered, “Gross, Suga.”

“How does this sound? ‘Asahi. Come on. We all miss you.’”

Shimizu shot Sugawara a look.

“’We all miss you’? You’re just a little bit better than Michimiya.”

“Seeing as Michimiya is on her first official duty as the First Lady of Karasuno volleyball, that is hardly an insult.”

“Alright, go.”

Sugawara sent the message.

“Isn’t there anyone else here who could get your attention?”

“Weirdly there aren’t a lot of bear-types here. I hear Ushijima isn’t going?”

“...You like Ushijima?”

“Now that we’ve defeated them, I can appreciate his piercing eyes.”

Sugawara’s phone beeped. He checked it quickly, and read the message out loud.

“’One big happy emoji. Ok. I will go. Keep me company, ok?’” His eyes brightened up, “OK.” He said out loud as he typed.

“See what I mean about not needing me?” Shimizu pointed out.

“You’re a wonderful friend, Kiyoko-chan. And you might not think highly of yourself, but you’re also a beautiful person.”

 

Asahi arrived some twenty minutes later. By that time, Daichi had caught a round of suck and blow and snickered at a number of older volleyball players who tried to use volleyball moves at beer pong. Sugawara went up to Asahi – almost skipping in his step to greet him and drag him to their end of the living room.

“Here, right here, in case you get scared of other big scary volleyball team players.” Sugawara said, “It’s just me, Tanaka, Chikara, Daichi, and the girls.”

“Hi, Shimizu and Michimiya,” Asahi greeted.

As the chatter went on, Shimizu excused herself to wander. At that point in the everyone had broken off into their own groups with a few people either retching in a corner or plastered on the ground. Even the pool was largely empty, with the exception of one or two people swimming around. Shimizu found an empty pool chair, and sat down, finishing the last of her now-warmed beer.

“Mind if I join you?”

Shimizu glanced up to find Oikawa standing on the opposite end from her on the pool chair.

“Sure.”

“Where are your boys?” Oikawa asked.

“They’re there. It defeats the purpose if I only stuck with them, I see them almost every day after all.”

“Ah true.” Oikawa mused. He eyed the emptied bottle that Shimizu had set aside, “Want another one?”

Shimizu shook her head, declining.

“I’m going to take the bus back, so I should sober up.”

“Very wise.” Oikawa remarked.

“Where’s your fan club?” Shimizu asked.

Oikawa chuckled.

“Not invited. It’s a volleyball team party after all.”

“Sou.”

“And your fan club, Shimizu-san?”

Shimizu looked taken aback.

“What fan club?”

“Are you playing coy? You know you have a fan club, right?”

Suspecting that Oikawa was out to charm her, she turned away.

“No, really, please don’t get me wrong. I mean...Tanaka-san? Nishinoya-san? Even Hinata-san? Sugawara-san?”

“Three boys don’t make a club.”

“Three?”

“Suga is not part of that club.”

Oikawa looked puzzled.

“It is possible for a boy and girl to be just friends. Not all pairs end up like Michimiya and Daichi.”

“Hmn.” Oikawa looked thoughtful as he swigged his beer again.

“Maybe you need more female friends.” Shimizu suggested.

“Not meaning to boast, believe me...but I don’t think girls can stay friends with me.”

“Have you tried?”

“No. But when they profess their feelings...why deny it? Why not give them a taste of what they want? Even if it really is one-sided?”

Shimizu felt herself flare up in annoyance.

“You are terribly self-assured, even off the court.” She remarked.

“I’m sorry, did I say something offensive?” An expression that Shimizu had never thought capable of someone like Oikawa crossed his face. He actually looked concerned, “Please tell me, Shimizu. I really didn’t mean it.”

“I just think...” Shimizu picked her words carefully, “That at our age, and right before college, we’re all in need of that one person to stand by them.”

“I...I guess?” Oikawa looked thoughtful. “Hmn.”

“Shimizu!”

Shimizu looked up at the sound of Yui’s voice, and caught her headed towards her with Daichi following after her.

“You ok, Shimizu?” Yui asked.

“Yeah, I just needed some fresh air.”

“The party’s dying down and I’m getting sleepy. Daichi and I are heading back soon, maybe you’d like to split the cab going home?”

“Oh, yeah, I can do that.” Shimizu replied.

Daichi put a hand on Yui’s shoulder, “Let’s say goodbye to the other team members first.”

“Yes, of course.” Yui raised one hand to touch his.

Catching that, Shimizu was wistful, but quickly blamed it on the beer and just the sheer exhaustion of having to socialize with everyone else.

“Meet me back here.” She said.

“Yup. Oi, Oikawa, don’t try anything.” Daichi’s tone was humorous, but Shimizu knew that he was semi-serious.

“Please, she’ll break me at the very thought.” Oikawa smiled at him. “Good seeing you in a friendlier environment, Daichi.”

“Take care, Oikawa. Till our next match.”

“Yosh.”

Daichi and Yui left.

Oikawa took a deep breath before he spoke again,

“Don’t take this the wrong way, Shimizu-san. You can say no, and as a gentleman, I will respect that. But mind if I have your number?”

Shimizu looked at Oikawa.

“Sure then. I’ll get yours too.”

She took out her phone.

 

“Why did you give him your number?" Yui asked while in the taxi ride home.

Shimizu shrugged.

“We had a good chat by the pool, and we will see each other again. I have Tanaka and Noya’s number, that doesn’t mean anything even if they keep hitting on me during practice.”

“Well.” Michimiya thought it over, “I guess if you’re sure.”

Shimizu gave a nod.

“Are you going back to the party, Daichi?” Shimizu asked.

“Oh no. You know that’s never been my kind of party. I’m dropping you off, then Yui-chan, and I’m taking the bus home after.”

Shimizu’s lips curved slightly.

“The first few weeks of a relationship are some of the best weeks, aren’t they?” She asked.

“Did you ever have a boyfriend before?” Yui asked.

“Yes, as a first year. We went out for about a season before deciding that I wanted something more for myself. He was part of why I left the track team, actually.”

“Huh. I did not know that.” Daichi said.

“We were sweethearts in junior high, and were together till the first term of high school. It’s not as easy as the manga made it out to be--Ah, I get down here.”

The taxi rolled up in front of her apartment building.

“Good night Daichi, Michimiya. See you at lunch on Monday.”

“Good night, Shimizu.” Yui called, followed by Daichi, as she stepped out of the cab. They watched as she entered her apartment building.

“Is it just me...or do you sense something unhappy about Shimizu?” Yui asked.

“I sensed that too. She’s lonely, and I worry that that might lead her to some terrible decisions.”

Yui looked at Daichi worriedly, “Is there anything anyone can do about that?”

Daichi sighed.

“With what I know about Shimizu, I think she’s one of those who has to know what a bad decision feels like before she learns from it. She’s very good at taking care of her friends and the team, but she’s still figuring out how to take care of herself.”

Yui gave a nod.

“Did you enjoy tonight?” Daichi asked her.

Yui frowned, and Daichi laughed softly.

“Thank you for tagging along, Yui-chan. You really didn’t have to.”

“Thanks for not leaving me alone. In the end, I think I didn’t take care of Shimizu the way she said she’d take care of me. I better make it up to her.”

As the taxi paused at Yui’s house, they paid the fare and stepped out. Daichi helped her out of the cab and they stepped up to the gate of her home. Yui blushed, knowing what would happen next. It was her first late night out with Daichi after all.

“Goodnight, Daichi.” She found herself shy again, her gaze upon their toes.

“What? How are you suddenly shy?” Daichi asked with teasing surprise, “Yui-chan, three weeks in, we should have a little more conviction than that, don’t you think?”

“Oh, yes. Yes.” She quickly looked up, and found herself gazing into his dark eyes.

Daichi pressed his forehead against hers, breathing deeply. Yui blinked, blushing, then closed her eyes as well, as she carefully wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face on his left shoulder.

“Keep in mind, my dear,” He whispered,

“Hmn?”

“I’m no Oikawa.”

Even Yui had to laugh at the quip.

As she pulled away, smiling, Daichi smiled back at her then leaned in for a long kiss. Yui relaxed as he did, feeling a tingle as their lips met. When they came up for air, she cupped his face with her right hand, her gaze soft. She parted from him then, her hands trailing down from his face to his arm then his hand.

“Again, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Yui-chan. Sweet dreams.”

 

_Back at Steve-san's House_

Oikawa patted Iwaizumi on the back.

“Hajime-chan, I’m headed home.”

“Ayt. I saw you getting cushy with Shimizu-san. How did that go?”

Oikawa grew quiet.

“Busted, huh?” Iwaizumi smirked.

“No. I got her number.”

“What!” Iwaizumi yelped, “Aw come on! Did you bribe her or something?!”

“I didn’t. I just asked.”

Oikawa had intended to woo her, pearly whites shining and all, and had a few choice quotes from movies he watched to get her. But what had come out instead of what was to Oikawa – a bizarre glimpse at a vulnerable Shimizu – was far more innocent.

And he was warmed by the thought, but he was also very uneasy at how he kept mulling it over long after she left with Daichi and Michimiya.

“Now let’s see if she texts back.” Iwaizumi scoffed.

Oikawa felt a knot in his stomach.

“Yeah, let’s see.” He said, and forced himself to grin.


	5. In the middle of the ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's ex starts dropping hints at reconciliation. Will Oikawa give in? Or are his feelings for Shimizu genuine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Song is from 'The Middle' by Jimmy Eat World.  
> -I'm personally not happy with how this was written, but this is still getting somewhere. Apologies in advance, and I hope you were at least entertained.

_The day after Steve-san’s party – Saturday._

Oikawa knew he wasn’t in top form the morning after the party. He lacked sleep from the late night at Steve’s, and while he tried to focus on the morning’s lectures, his mind kept drifting to last night with Shimizu.

In between classes he attempted to message her, but found himself dissatisfied with how they sounded. He was at a loss on how to reach out to her. While he could see her tomorrow, it didn’t feel right to simply wait for her at the corner store like he used to. It felt too...rehearsed, insincere even. Oikawa didn’t want to come off as that, even if he was embroiled in that bizarre bet with Iwaizumi.

‘Hello. Got home alright?’ read one draft, sent hours after she had left the party.

The next draft, ‘Hope you didn’t drink too much.’

And another, ‘Hi. We should talk some more. When’ It stopped abruptly, as Oikawa found himself second guessing what to tell her. He disliked feeling this conflicted about something that was supposed to be so simple.

Volleyball practice wasn’t much better. They at least had a group of people who stayed out even later at Steve-san’s, or showed up hungover. Their coach let them have it with dive penalties after a very poor set. And after practice, Iwaizumi just had to dig in, “Is someone waiting on a message from someone? Hmn?”

“I won’t wait long.” Oikawa retorted.

After all, he hadn’t sent any messages of any kind yet.

The frustration had him break into a run back home. He went straight to his room right after and closed the door. As he showered and changed, he returned to his mobile as he lay in bed, stressing over what it is he can say so he wouldn’t come off as one of Shimizu’s fanboys. It takes someone from Karasuno for him to rethink his game, he thought wryly.

‘Hi,’ He managed to type again, ‘Planning on running tomorrow? Mind if I run with you again?’

There. Innocent, and with purpose. Friendly enough to start.

As he sent the message, he heard the doorbell ring. Thinking it was a guest of his parents, he thought nothing of it until there was a knock on his door.

“Yes?” Oikawa called.

“It’s me.”

Oikawa stilled.

Oh yes, he hadn’t told his parents that they stopped seeing each other. Or maybe he did and they just shrugged it off since they never really stopped seeing each other.

He got up from the bed and opened the door. Standing outside was Riyoka Yamazaki, the captain of their school’s female volleyball team. She had shoulder-length hair that fell in waves, and was in Aoba Johsai’s female uniform. It could be said that she and Oikawa had a relationship, just not one that could be called a boyfriend and girlfriend. Not since last year anyway. For the most part, Oikawa didn’t mind. But this was not something he wanted right now.

“I wish you’d text before visiting, Yamazaki.” Oikawa said.

“Is that what you call a greeting, Tohru?” Riyoka had a touch of drama to her as she looked bruised by his words, “And here I thought I’d be a friend and say hello. Your parents didn’t say anything about you being busy.”

“What’s going on, Riyoka? Are you in trouble? Or... did you stop dating that college volleyball captain?”

“Tohru!” Riyoka pouted, “I’m trying here.”

Trying what? Oikawa knew he was being played, but hated how habit drew him to notice that without the uniform jersey, the button-down blouse was very flattering to Riyoka’s shapely figure. In the bust area in particular, it was like the buttons there strained to keep it closed. And back in the old days, his more carnal teenaged mind recalled, the most fun they had was-- wait. Oikawa quickly shook himself out of it.

“No, really, are you here because you’re fresh from a break-up?”

“Ok, fine, yes.” She put one hand on a hip, looking squarely at him.

Oikawa sighed, and stepped aside to let Riyoka through. She gave a bright smile as she entered.

“What happened?”

“Ugh, Morita got pissed because I commented on their team play. They lost the qualifying for the inter-college tourney because of shoddy teamwork.”

“No wonder you aren’t heartbroken.” Oikawa said as he sat down on the mat, by his table. Riyoka sat on the other end, with her legs angled to the side.

“I will not allow myself to be broken by lesser beings. That’s why we stayed friends after breaking up.”

“You have the strangest way of complimenting the men in your life.” Oikawa shook his head, smiling.

“The men in my life know what they’re in for...Morita being the only exception so far.” Riyoka rolled her eyes, “And how have you been, Oikawa?”

“Fine.” He replied.

“Seeing anyone?”

“Trying to, but nothing has happened yet.”

“That’s...new.” Riyoka was amused.

“A lot can happen in seven months.”

“I see.” Riyoka looked at Oikawa.

Oikawa caught her gaze and shook his head.

“If this is the part where you test our resolve, Riyoka. I firmly say no.”

“Interesting word choice.”

Oikawa grabbed a nearby floor pillow and gently threw it at her.

“Go home. Study. We both have entrance exams to worry about.”

“I study better when relaxed.”

“Riyoka, you’re bordering on obscene.”

“Oh please, you were staring at my boobs.” She undid the first button, her gaze refusing to leave his.

Oikawa looked away.

“You know you have more self-respect than this, right?”

“I’m not degrading myself, Tohru. I just choose not to make excuses when certain desires come along.”

“Riyoka.”

“Tohru.” A pause. “Oh fine.”

Oikawa waited a minute longer before turning back to look at her. She had pulled her jersey over.

“What do my parents think we do when you come up?” Oikawa wondered out loud.

“They think we’re good friends who help each other get into college. Your Mom says she misses me, by the way.”

“Don’t let the sweetness fool you, she just worries about my more rabid fans. She’ll use any means necessary, even a fake girlfriend, to make sure this family is allowed its peace.”

“No wonder you’re drawn to purposeful girls.”

Oikawa took a deep breath.

“Alright Riyoka, go home. I’ll see you in school.” He stood up and headed for the door.

Riyoka rose to her feet and stepped up to the door.

“I really did miss you, you know.” She told Oikawa, leaning in as she spoke.

“I missed you too.” Oikawa figured it was the best thing to tell her at this point.

She tapped his cheek with her finger then pulled away.

“I’ll be seeing you more often.” It was a declaration, but for Oikawa, it felt like a warning.

“I’m warning Mom and Dad not to let you in without me saying so.”

“Oh please.” Riyoka smirked.

She headed out the door, and Oikawa closed it behind her. He exhaled slowly, relieved, then headed back to his bed. His phone was lit, with one message from Shimizu,

“Sure. See you then.”

 

_Sunday_

When Shimizu met with Oikawa at the kombini, there was little else to say beyond a simple nod for him to join her. Oikawa jogged alongside her then, without saying another word. He was relieved by the need to be quiet, and it kept him from overthinking what he could possibly say next.

He slowed down as she did, and they both took on a brisk pace halfway through their route.

“What do you usually do after your run?” Oikawa asked her.

“Study.” Shimizu replied. “I’m aiming for a college in Tokyo for sports therapy, and I need a scholarship.”

“It’s eat, sleep, study, play for all of us, isn’t it?” Oikawa mused.

“What are you planning to take up for college?”

“Management, I guess.”

“Is that your choice or your parents’ wish?”

“A bit of both.”

“Ah.”

“How about your course?”

“I chose that. My parents are supportive, but have dropped hints about considering a more serious medical discipline.”

“Lucky.”

Shimizu changed subject, “Let’s run.”

They picked up the pace. Some twenty minutes later, they drew close to where Shimizu stopped last time. She paused then, and Oikawa slowed down.

“I head home from here.” She told Oikawa, “Good to have gotten to know you better today.”

Oikawa gave a nod.

“I hope we’ll see each other on another day.”

“I’m sure.”

She gave a bow and was about to turn to leave.

Oikawa took a deep breath.

“Shimizu, may I take you out sometime?”

Shimizu paused.

“As a date?” She inquired.

“It... yeah, it is. But a friendly one. Friendly dating is something I’d like to try.” Oikawa wondered if he was making any sense. But seeing as Shimizu was looking at him square in the eye, and not turning her back on him the way she did when they first met, he figured he’d push on. “Clearly, you’re a woman of your own mind and don’t expect a lot from me. But our friendly conversations have been good so far, so I’d just like to get to know you better.”

My god, it took as much, if not even more effort than the time he confessed to Riyoka in freshman year.

Shimizu tipped her head, looking at him curiously.

“Alright.”

Oikawa swore that his heart leapt to his throat.

“Saturday after school? Let’s meet at Cafe Black Chat.”

Shimizu gave a nod.

“Great.” Oikawa gave a smile, and a wave as he turned away. “Thanks for the run today.”

“Thanks too.” Shimizu said.

She turned to head up to her apartment, but peered back to watch Oikawa head towards the horizon.

 

_The following Saturday_

At noon, the bell sounded out, and there seemed to be a sigh of relief as students filed out of their classrooms. Shimizu put her books in order and was about to head out, when she looked up and found Sugawara making their way towards her table.

“Are you excited, Kiyoko-chan?” Sugawara was giddy, “Are you?”

“Can you not announce it to the class, please.” Shimizu muttered.

“It’s just a friendly date, right? Sugawara asked, “So why so secretive?”

“People get overexcited.”

“Can we watch?” Sugawara asked, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

“No you may not!”

 

Oikawa was waiting at the cafe when she arrived, and he was still in his school uniform. Shimizu was first taken aback – he had glasses on.

“I almost didn’t recognize you,” She admitted as she sat across from him at the booth table.

“I’m far-sighted.” Oikawa admitted, slipping off his glasses. “I wear contacts on the court and when I work out.”

“Sou. They suit you.”

“Thanks.” He smiled.

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting for too long. Suga wanted a quick chat before I left.”

In truth, Shimizu was short of threatening bodily harm on Suga if he dared to even peek at them at the cafe.

“Oh, not too long, Just a few minutes.” Oikawa reassured.

Shimizu nodded.

They ordered and the food arrived fairly quickly. The conversation was polite – mostly about schoolwork and talk about college rankings.

“Are you planning to play for a college league?” Shimizu asked him.

“I won’t stop until I feel like stopping.” Oikawa replied.

“Hmn, true. That would be a waste of talent, wouldn’t it? But have you thought about where you would be without volleyball?”

Oikawa had to pause.

“Eh. Sales, I guess. The social skills have to be utilized elsewhere, and they’re the only ones I know I’m good at.”

“That’s a dangerous thing to be aware of.”

“So I’m told. But don’t be scared, ok? It’s just us, over lunch, and maybe coffee after?”

“Maybe.” Shimizu replied. Her tone was non-committal, and a wave of worry washed over Oikawa.

“How about you? Are you planning to manage another volleyball team?”

“No.” Shimizu said simply as she cleaned her plate. Oikawa recognized that gleam of finality in her eyes. She had made her decision, and she would stick to that. “After being part of such a dramatic comeback, why even try with others? It won’t be the same. I’m sure even you know that.”

“Yeah.” Oikawa met her gaze, “I know exactly what you mean.”

 

While Oikawa offered to pick up the tab, Shiizu insisted on paying for her share. He didn’t press as she did, and right after they decided to go out for a stroll in the area. There wasn’t much to see in a small city such as theirs – aside from a row of restaurants and hobby shops that made up their shopping district. Even for the weekend, the street wasn’t too crowded.

“Not worried about being caught?” Oikawa half-pried.

“It’s a friendly date. I should ask if you’re worried about your fan club.”

“I am. I’m worried about them targeting you.”

Shimizu shrugged.

“You aren’t worried? You’re braver than I thought.”

She gave a sigh.

“It wouldn’t be something I haven’t handled before.”

“Have you had boyfriends before?” Oikawa had to ask.

“Once before. It was a freshman year relationship. Weren’t you dating the female team’s captain?”

“Oh, that reached you guys?”

“Of course. But that didn’t work out?”

“We’re better as friends than we are as a couple.”

“Ah, so you can have female friends.”

“After the fact I guess.”

He wondered if he imagined Shimizu’s almost-smile.

“So, Oikawa. What do friends do on a friendly date?”

Shimizu took a deep breath.

“I guess, we can part for now and we’ll catch up another day.”

“So soon?”

“I’m making sure you don’t make me your next trophy girlfriend. This date won’t, and shouldn’t, end in a kiss.”

Oikawa was unsurprised by Shimizu’s declaration, but reminded to keep his cool as he replied.

“I should be offended that you’d assume that of me. But I respect that you’re setting your boundaries.”

“Thank you, Oikawa,”

This time, she smiled.

“Till next time.”

 

_On LINE_

Group: Friends No Mind

Suga: Kiyoko-chaaaaan~~~

Suga: How’s the date-o, Kiyoko-chaaaaan

Yui: Oh that was today?

Yui: _surprise sticker_

Kiyoko: It was alright.

Suga: Pics???

Kiyoko: No. Tacky.

Suga: Aww.

Suga: So what happened?

Kiyoko: We had lunch, and we talked.

Suga: What would you two have in common aside from unnaturally good looks?

Kiyoko: Volleyball? But we didn’t talk about that.

Kiyoko: I left early. I told him I didn’t want to be a trophy girlfriend.

Suga: You’re so corny, Shimizu. Not even a tender moment where your hands brushed against each other as you walked?

Kiyoko: No.

Yui: It’s good for them. It will show Oikawa that she’s serious.

Suga: Does Shimizu want to be that serious about him though?

Shimizu: It’s just one lunch.

Suga: But will there be another one?

Shimizu: Maybe.

Suga: (￢‿￢)

 

_Meanwhile, on Oikawa’s LINE_

Tohru: I got that date, Hajime-chan.

Hajime: And?

Tohru: Nothing. It was friendly. She’s taking it slow.

Hajime: And you didn’t charm her for that first kiss? You are being unusually careful.

Tohru: I’m in no hurry. Graduation is still months away.

Tohru: She’s a nice change from Riyoka though, and the other girls. She’s quite vocal about what she likes and doesn’t like.

Hajime: Riyoka wasn’t like that?

Tohru: Riyoka and I were each other’s firsts...so maybe we fizzled out because there wasn’t anything we didn’t like together.

Hajime: You got bored.

Tohru: And she got Morita.

Hajime: You two are more alike than you think.

Hajime: _mocking kissy face sticker_

Hajime: I’m amazed you two aren’t still together.

Tohru: ??? Shimizu?

Hajime: Riyoka.

Tohru: Oh.

Hajime: Are you taking Shimizu seriously?

Tohru: No.

Tohru: But I do enjoy her company.

 

_On Riyoka's LINE_

Group: GO GO SEIJO GIRLS

Keiko: Aaa?? What's this?!

_Sends picture_

Yuna: That's Oikawa, isn't it?

Aya: And the manager of Karasuno???? What's her name???

Aya: I'll ask.

Hikaru: Shimizu. Kiyoko Shimizu.

Riyoka:  _Sends a ha-ha sticker._

Riyoka: You know Tohru-kun, that's one of his curiosities.

 

But Riyoka put her phone away after. 

She was not pleased. This was not going according to plan. 

 


	6. Your face is pretty and your life's a toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now everyone knows about Oikawa and Shimizu dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Song title is from The Cardigans' 'Been It'.  
> 

Shimizu went through her morning routine of getting ready for school, saving checking her phone for last. In the LINE group she had with Yui and Sugawara, Yui had posted a screencap with a caption, “Uh-oh!”

The screencap was a message sent to her from someone on the Aoba Johsai female volleyball team, with what looked like a stolen photo of her and Oikawa from the day before. Sugawara had seen the photo, but did not comment.

“Good morning,” Was her only response, “See you at school.”

She put her phone away, finished her breakfast, kissed her Mom and Dad goodbye then headed out the door.

At school, she felt some people looking at her as she passed. While this wasn’t anything new for her, this time she knew what the whispers were about. And they were true, she just didn’t think she’d answer to it right now. She slipped behind her desk and looked forward, never mind if she barely skimmed through the required readings for the day.

When lunch came along, it was of no surprise to her to see that Sugawara had quickly made a beeline for her desk.

“Are you ok?” He demanded.

Shimizu looked at him and sighed.

“I’m annoyed.”

“Is Suga going to have to break a bitch?”

“Don’t say it that way, you aren’t Steve-san.”

“I’d hug you, but it will get even more unwanted attention.”

Shimizu grabbed her lunchbox.

“Buy me a drink, Koushi.”

They headed out, and were soon joined by Daichi and Yui in the hallway.

“Shimizu!” Yui of course, sounded concerned.

“You saw me through one already, Michimiya. Remember when Suga and I used to date?” She gave a deep sigh, then stilled, remembering, “Oh no, we have practice later.”

“We can handle the team.” Daichi immediately said, with Sugawara nodding in agreement.

They found their table outside, and Shimizu ate her lunch in silence. Sugawara disappeared for a while to buy himself lunch and returned with two cold sodas, with a peach-flavored one he passed to Shimizu.

“Have you heard from Oikawa?” He asked her.

“No.”

 

_At Aoba Johsai_

“You are playing this way too well.” Iwaizumi commented during lunch. He showed the photo to Oikawa, who sighed.

“A guy really can’t catch a break in this town.” He remarked between bites of his lunch. Oikawa wondered if Shimizu had seen the photo, but he’ll find out later. An idea also occurred to him, “Does that mean I win?” He asked.

“Nu-uh, Oikawa. This photo just tells me you spoke to each other at the shopping district. It doesn’t mean you ‘have’ her.”

“What kind of evidence are you looking for?” Oikawa asked.

“A present, a letter, something that would show that she is soft underneath that cold exterior. I mean, it’s yours or my butt at graduation after all.”

“Alright then.” Oikawa said, “Let me figure it out.”

Iwaizumi looked at him, concerned.

“Something the matter?”

“Nothing.” Nothing Oikawa wanted to discuss with Iwaizumi at the moment, anyway. “But seeing as you reminded me that my ass is on the line...” He took out his cellphone and quickly drafted a message to Shimizu, asking how she is.

“Oh, Yamazaki is on her way here.”

Oikawa sent the message and looked up.

“She hasn’t said a word to us for most of the term.”

Iwaizumi sighed.

“Well, Oikawa, in the years that I have known you two, not speaking to Yamazaki doesn’t mean that she isn’t a part of your life.”

Oikawa finally glanced in her direction and gave a bright smile.

“Yamazaki-san,” He greeted.

“Tohru, really.” Riyoka lightly scolded, “And hello Iwaizumi.”

“Hello.” Iwaizumi smiled.

“So to what do I owe the honor?” Oikawa asked her.

“I hate gossip and had to hear it for myself. Are you seeing the Karasuno manager?”

“We had lunch last Saturday as friends. But it would be interesting to see if things develop between us.”

Riyoka crossed her arms.

“I’m not thrilled by the idea. I know you get a rush from a good challenge, but from our rival school? Really?”

“The rivalry will be carried on by the next batch of players. I’m as good as retired, even practice is spent trying to pass on our plays to the next generation. It’s a good idea to make peace with our enemies. But why are you concerned, Yamazaki?”  
She shrugged.

“Just making sure you’re ok. After all, your fan club can get crazy. And like I said, I hate gossip.”

Oikawa smirked.

“Remember, Riyoka-chan, you left me.”

She pouted.

“I’m being a friend. Fine then.” She lightly tousled his hair. “Take care, don’t get into trouble.”

“Oi,” Oikawa protested, combing down his hair as she left.

Iwaizumi shook his head.

“Sluttykawa.”

“That was all her, not me.”

“You didn’t really stop her.” Iwaizumi pointed out.

“She knows it’s over.” Oikawa protested.

“Sure it is.”

 

_Karasuno, after school._

At practice, the boys were nicer than usual. No questions were asked about the photo, and Shimizu knew that that was largely due to Daichi and Sugawara. Tanaka lingered a bit longer than he should before their drills, until he felt Daichi’s annoyance flare up.

Yachi however, had to ask, in between observing the Karasuno sets.

“Hinata and Kageyama were talking about something with you and Oikawa?” She asked her.

“We had lunch last week.” Shimizu replied, “And we have been hanging out.”

“Do you like him?” Yachi inquired.

“I don’t think of him that way.” Shimizu replied, “Oh, Yachi-chan, take note of that pass between Tanaka and Chikara, they may ask about that later.”

Yachi quickly wrote in her log.

“If you and Oikawa do go out... it’ll be like Romeo and Juliet, wouldn’t it?” She asked.

“It wouldn’t be. No one has say on who we can date and not date. Besides, we won’t be playing in the same league next year.”

The whistle blew, ending the set.

 

Sugawara waited up for Shimizu after practice. He made it a point to send Yachi home early, dropping word that Kageyama and Hinata were behind on their math again. He made sure that they were out of earshot before he talked to Shimizu.

“Don’t panic, Kiyoko-chan. But things are about to get pretty interesting.” He showed her the screen of his phone, where there was a message from Steve-san.

 

“YO YO YO. STEVE-SAN DESU.

I’M PLANNING THE GREAT BIG VOLLEY BALL AS A SEND-OFF TO OUR SENPAIS,

VOTE FOR THE SENDAI VOLLEY BALL KING AND QUEEN. LINK 2 POLL TO FOLLOW.

DON’T MISS OUT. THIS IS GONNA BE FUN COZ STEVE-SAN #1.”

 

“’Volley Ball’?” Shimizu puzzled.

“Ball is like a grand party in English. It’s what they call a pun, and Steve-san is owning it. There can only be one reason why Steve-san wants to do this.”

“Free-flowing beer?”

“No. Another reason.”

Shimizu closed the supplies closet.

“I’m stumped.”

“Shimizu. Come on. It’s been about twenty-four hours since that picture was taken. That means everyone is talking about you and Oikawa. I’m sure now people are nominating you, Oikawa, or whoever their favorite pair is.”

“No one would dare nominate me.”

“You know, just because you said that, means I’m nominating you.”

“Suga, can you not.”

“If you had better self-esteem I could focus on getting myself a romantic partner instead.”

“Oh, how is that---”

“La-la-la-loooove.... oh, there’s the poll link. I just sent it to our group chat with Michimiya.”

Shimizu shook her head.

“I just wanted to focus on preparing the next generation of champion crows. I didn’t want to leave school with yet another ‘idol’ scandal. It felt like I just recovered from the time you and I tried to date.”

She checked her phone, and clicked the link.

“I’m nominating Michimiya and Daichi.”

“Michimiya will hate that.”

“How are you more concerned for Michimiya than me?”

Barely five minutes passed when Michimiya messaged the group with a shocked emoji and a message, “KIYOKO-CHAN, NOOOOO.”

 

As Shimizu locked up the club room and gym, she and Sugawara headed out for the school gates. As the exited, Sugawara stilled, and nudged her.

Oikawa was standing right across the gate. Even Shimizu couldn’t contain her surprise.

After a stunned pause, she crossed the street over to him.

“You’re a bit out of the way, aren’t you?” Shimizu asked.

“It’s been an interesting day.” Oikawa greeted, “I just wanted to check on you, make sure you’re still in one piece. Do I have him to thank for that?” He nodded towards Sugawara.

“Yeah, you can say that.” Shimizu turned back, and gestured for him to cross. Sugawara followed.

“Well good evening, Oikawa-san.” Sugawara was cheerful, “If you aren’t careful, people are going to be less excited for Nationals.”

“Ah, I doubt it.” Oikawa gave a wry look.

“Are you here to walk Shimizu home? We usually walk together.” Shimizu could tell that Sugawara was sizing him up. While she appreciated Sugawara’s protectiveness, she was slightly embarrassed by how curt he was.

“If she’ll let me? Or rather, if both of you will allow me to come along?” Oikawa offered.

“I take a left fifteen minutes in, so sure. You’d like some company, wouldn’t you Shimizu? After all, Oikawa put in a lot of work to get here.”

“Yes, he did. Let’s go then.”

They started walking.

“Did you get the invite from Steve-san?” Sugawara asked innocently.

“For the Volley Ball? Of course. Talk about crazy though.”

“Not excited for being in the running for King?”

“I feel better about being king of the court, not from some popularity contest.”

“That’s a relief to hear.” Shimizu commented.

“I bet your tone will change once you see the votes come in.” Sugawara lightly prodded, “I just nominated Shimizu for Queen, by the way.”

“You really shouldn’t have, Suga.” Shimizu sighed.

“Why not?” Oikawa asked her.

“Because Shimizu doesn’t believe in her own following, that’s why. As her best friend--”

“You are not my best friend.”

“I too am your best friend. It’s my job to show her and the world how beautiful she is inside and out, and to protect her from those who may bring her down.”

Oikawa chuckled.

“How are you two not a couple?”

“We tried. Didn’t work.”

“Are you sure you’re not a couple now?”

Shimizu rolled her eyes. If only Oikawa knew.

“We aren’t,” Sugawara replied, “This wouldn’t be as fun if I were her boyfriend. And I would have probably broken your teeth in greeting.”

A silence passed as Sugawara’s words sank in.

“No need for such violence.” Shimizu remarked. She’ll deal with Suga later, maybe in chat.

“Let me be a man for you, Shimizu. It’s the least I could do.” Sugawara’s tone was light, but Shimizu noted a touch of seriousness to it, “Luckily, I have to turn at this corner so I can leave you two alone.”

Shimizu knew that that particular corner would lead to a longer way to Sugawara’s home, but took it as his way of leaving her to ‘figure things out’ as he would say.

“See you tomorrow, Suga.” Shimizu called.

“See you. And nice seeing you, Oikawa. I’ll be watching the polls now.”

Sugawara waved as he turned and left them.

Oikawa and Shimizu continued their walk.

“So, Sugawara’s gay?”

“That is not for me tell.”

“I don’t object to it. Love and sex are complicated and highly personal matters.”

“I’m glad you think that way then.”

Oikawa glanced at her.

“Would it be so bad if we ended up as King and Queen of the Volley Ball?”

Shimizu shrugged.

“I generally don’t like that kind of attention.”

“It can be fun. They make for great memories to look back on, especially when you aren’t going to Nationals.”

Shimizu glanced back at him.

“That was still a great game at the interschool. You went down fighting.”

Oikawa fell silent, then chuckled,

“You know the last girl I dated, she complained that I spoke too much about volleyball.”

“How many dates did you two go on?”

“She never messaged me back after that one night.”

“How long ago was this?”

“After the inter-school.”

“She knew you lost, right?”

“Eh,” Oikawa shook his head, “It’s for the best.”

They kept walking.

“I like your company, Shimizu.”

“I knew you did when I saw you outside the gate earlier.”

He gave a sheepish chuckle.

“Too obvious, huh?”

“You’re...eager. But not a scary kind of eager. I appreciate it.”

“Even with jealous fangirls?”

“Yes.”

Oikawa took a deep breath.

“I’d like to ask you on a real date.”

At that point, they were at the pedestrian crossing. The light was red.

Shimizu remained quiet.

“You don’t have to answer now.”

“Oh, I was about to--”

“TOHRU.”

On the other end, a girl with wavy hair in the Aoba Johsai female uniform. Oikawa stilled, and his stomach turned. Riyoka beamed happily at him, waiting for them to cross.

“Friend of yours?” Shimizu asked.

“Yeah. You could say that.”

Shimizu took a step forward.

“Come on then.”

Oikawa cursed as he followed Shimizu.

“Hello, hello,” Rihoka greeted, “Guess the rumors are true?”

“Rihoka Yamazaki, this is Kiyoko Shimizu. Yamazaki is the captain of the girl’s volleyball team, Shimizu is the manager of the Karasuno boy’s volleyball team. But you’d know that by now, wouldn’t you, Yamazaki?”

Shimizu wondered why he was suddenly so agitated. It was like Rihoka read her mind when she clarified, “Oikawa and I dated in first year. We’re still very good friends, and he can be quite mean to me. I hope he’s nicer to you.”

“We’re friends.” Shimizu said simply.

“Oh good, and here I thought he was seeing through to that silly little bet with Iwaizumi--”

“Bet?”

Riyoka looked at Oikawa, then at Shimizu.

“Oh, just something I heard. But don’t take it too seriously. Clearly, he’s made a genuine friend out of you.” She smiled brightly, and started walking away, “I’ll see you at school, Tohru.”

Shimizu stilled.

“That girl.” Oikawa laughed, incredulous, “That girl says some of the strangest things--”

“Is it true?” Shimizu cut in. She refused to look at him as she spoke.

“The bet? Am I a bet? Am I a fucking bet, Oikawa?” Her voice was soft, but took a steely edge to it.

Oikawa’s silence said it all.

Shimizu looked down, shaking her head.

“I forget that there are some people who are better on the court than in person.”

She turned away and walked quickly ahead. She scolded herself for feeling so hurt, and forced her suddenly clammy hands to warm-up. This should not be new, and her own two friends had warned from the start that the “King” had a record. The world was his game, and she happened to be one of his pawns.

A fucking pawn.

She was warned, she knew. This was not worth the tears that were suddenly rolling down her cheeks.

_Fuck._

She broke into a run. She had to get home before she lost it, before things got out of hand.

 

Sugawara called her as soon as she messaged the group.

“Kiyoko-chan.”

Shimizu’s voice was hoarse from crying.

“Today was terrible, Suga.”

Sugawara gave a deep sigh.

“We tend to love the worst.”

“I don’t love him.”

“We’re in high school, Shimizu, we skip steps in finding a partner.”

Shimizu sniffled.

“Why can’t we be partners, Koushi-kun?”

“Because you aren’t tall, built, and you don’t have a penis. But like I said, should we need to, I will marry you for better benefits.”

Shimizu gave a hollow chuckle.

“That bastard will pay by the way.”

“No, don’t. We got what he wanted more than anything in the world – to end up at Nationals.”

“But that’s why he did this, because he doesn’t have the Nationals. And you cried for like what, two hours? That’s not cool.” He gave a sigh. “This won’t just pass for him, Kiyoko-chan. That I promise you.”

“No, please.” Shimizu sighed. “I just...I just hope I’m not on that stupid poll. Can you make sure I’m not on there?”

“I have many magical powers, but that won’t be undone as easily. Let’s try campaigning for Daichi and Yui then. Those idiots clearly need better role models.”

 

Meanwhile, on the other end of the city, Iwaizumi suddenly got a call. He grew shocked, and quickly raced over to one of the bigger mini-marts in their district. Inside the mini-mart was Oikawa in his gym clothes. His eyes were darkened with determination, as if he were mulling over how to get past a team like Karasuno or even Shiratorizawa.

“Dude. The hell.” Iwaizumi said when he arrived, “You picked a fight with Taka of the neighborhood association team?!”

“I didn’t mean to.” Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with mock innocence.

“Last time that happened was Kageyama in middle school. I thought you were past that. What the hell happened.”

Oikawa took a sip of the bottled sports drink he had.

“So, Yamazaki told Shimizu about our stupid bet.”

“But you would have told her eventually, right?”

Oikawa wet his lips.

“I wasn’t planning to. At some point, I decided to see this through.”

“But why? The whole point was the challenge, right?” Then he realized, “Aw shit, Tohru...”

“Hey.” Oikawa shrugged, “You won, Iwaizumi. It’s my butt at graduation this year.” He smiled brightly at him, but Iwaizumi felt uneasy.

“I’m sorry, man.”

“It’s my fault too, Hajime-chan,” Oikawa took a deep breath, “I miss volleyball." His voice took on a boyish pout, which Iwaizumi recognized as his attempt to lighten the mood, "Life outside is just...messy.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t say anything else. He just sat by Oikawa as he finished his drink.


	7. One step too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we know how Tanaka, Noya, and Kageyama got into this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song by Dido feat. Faithless.
> 
> "With you I feel like I'm spending wasting time.  
> I'm still waiting, I've been waiting,  
> I'm with you,  
> It's always one step too far."

  _Some days later, At the precinct_

“I can contribute, Daichi--”

“No, Yui. Don’t get involved.”

Daichi’s voice was cutting. Even Yui was taken aback.

Shimizu and Daichi were able to pool in enough money to bail out their team members. Tanaka, Noya, and Kageyama exited quietly. Shimizu marched ahead of them with Yui and Daichi at her heels. Once they safely stepped outside the station’s doors, Shimizu spun around to face them.

“How did you get involved in this?” She asked Kageyama, her tone demanding.

Kageyama’s eyes looked shifty as he avoided Shimizu’s gaze.

“Tanaka and Noya asked if I wanted a chance to really kick Oikawa’s ass. I was in a terrible mood, and I let that be a deciding factor.”

“Whose idea was it?” She looked at him, and at Tanaka and Noya behind him. She had an idea already, but she needed to hear it from them.

“We all agreed to it!” Tanaka spoke up, “I’m sorry, Shimizu, Sawamura, but what Oikawa did was absolutely despicable! I wouldn’t want that for any woman. If that had happened to Saeko, I would have gutted the asshole with my bare hands.”

“This was never your concern!” Shimizu’s voice rose, which stunned them all into silence. And she knew she was going to have choice words with Sugawara soon.

“We’ll settle this at practice on Monday.” Daichi’s voice took on a scary kind of deadpan as his eyes flared.

As he said that, the doors opened. The Seijo boys slowly trickled out, but were somber and without Oikawa at the helm. Shimizu looked away when she caught glimpse of him a the door. From the corner of the eye she saw him hesitate, then walk on.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Daichi turned to the rest.

“Figure out how you’re getting home. I’m dropping the girls off.” Daichi ordered, his voice snippy. “Come on, Yui, Shimizu.”

 

The cab ride home was silent. Ten minutes into the ride, Shimizu heard her phone ping. She checked, to find a message from Sugawara in the group chat.

“Yui and Daichi a close second to... Those Two.” Read his message.

Shimizu heard Yui sigh.

“What will you tell him when you next meet?” She asked, her voice soft.

“I don’t know if I’ll want to say anything,” Shimizu said, “I just want that god-awful party over with so we can all focus on Nationals.”

 

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked back home together.

“You didn’t even try to talk to Shimizu there.” Iwaizumi told him.

“She doesn’t want to talk.”

“But again, you didn’t try.”

“Let’s just forget this day ever happened.” Oikawa groaned, “That was all shitty. I didn’t think things would got worse than losing the chance at Nationals...but now we’re here. That Kageyama didn’t land a hit, did he?”

“Tohru, you don’t fool me.” Iwaizumi sighed, “You’re feeling all mixed up because your crush is mad at you and a bunch of boys – including your arch-rival - turned on you for leading her on.”

Oikawa was about to talk, but Iwaizumi stopped him,

“Don’t try to say something about being able to fight them off, just don’t. This is our fault. You got cocky, I egged you on. I’m owning up to it.” Iwaizumi sighed, “I’m going to Karasuno tomorrow to talk to Sawamura and Sugawara. You can go with me—hell, you should go with me. Please, at least do it for the team. And when you stop being a wuss, you can try talking to Shimizu on your own.”

He left before Oikawa could say another word.

 

Shimizu knew that Yui must have intervened when Sugawara showed up at her desk with a cold can of peach soda during lunch. She chose to stay in her classroom instead of go out, not being in the mood to socialize with anyone, especially Sugawara.

“Kiyoko-chan--”

“Go away, Suga.”

“Oikawa needed to answer to being an asshole to my best friend.”

“At what cost? Nationals? And over a personal matter? Sugawara, were you even thinking?!”

Sugawara looked ashamed, “I’m sorry. I really didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I’ll see you at practice. Leave me alone till then.”

 

Practice was punishing. Ukai and Daichi wasted no time in screaming at everyone and having them do penalty dives across the court. Daichi was also extra aggressive, calling out even the slightest off play.

Kiyoko noticed that he wasn’t talking to Sugawara.

Thankfully, the rest of the team knew better than to even try to talk to her. Practice ended early, and the chatter was quieter than usual. Tanaka, Noya, and Kageyama made a fuss over helping Kiyoko pack up – which she allowed them to do. Sugawara lingered, she felt, and she decided that she’ll talk to him tomorrow.

If Sugawara felt like he had have someone beaten up, that means that it was definitely bad news.

And this was all because she wouldn’t really listen to him, wasn’t it?

“Suga. Walk me home later.” Kiyoko called out as she rolled up the net.

Sugawara blinked. “Sure!” He said, enthusiastic.

“Everyone.”

They turned to find Daichi in the doorway, next to Iwaizumi. There was a stunned pause.

Iwaizumi went up to Kiyoko, and bowed deeply.

“My apologies.” He told her, “I had a hand in what turned the team against Oikawa. I shouldn’t have encouraged him.”

He turned to Tanaka, Noya, and Kageyama and bowed.

“I’m sorry for dishonoring your manager.”

Daichi stared hard at Tanaka, Noya, and Kageyama.

Tanaka looked at Daichi, but then finally bowed before Iwaizumi, followed by Noya and Kageyama.

“Apology accepted.” Kiyoko said softly, “Thank you Iwaizumi.”

“Thank you.” Daichi echoed, “It’s a small gesture but we appreciate it.”

Iwaizumi straightened up and looked at Kiyoko.

“Is there anything you would want to relay to Oikawa?”

Kiyoko pursed her lips. Her gaze hardened.

“Tell him and that girlfriend of his to stay out of our way at Steve-san’s party.”

There was a shift in the atmosphere as she said that, and even Tanaka had to laugh nervously.

Iwaizumi nodded, “I’ll make sure of that.”

 

The walk home was quiet. Sugawara didn’t bother trying to chat with her, sensing that Kiyoko was still upset. He checked his phone as he walked.

“Well, the campaign for DaiYui worked thanks to the Karasuno Women’s Volleyball team.” He commented.

“Two captains dating, it’s a shoujo manga waiting to happen.” Kiyoko remarked, “And Yui can be a shoujo protagonist.”

“Poll ends on Friday and the party follows after. Are you going? Or is that a stupid question?”

“I’m going.”

Sugawara was surprised, “Oh you are? Are you sure?”

“I’m going and I’ll need Yui and Mai’s help. I need to look gorgeous.”

“You already are, Shimizu. What do you mean by gorgeous?”

“As in drop dead gorgeous.”

Sugawara grinned, “Let’s do this.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
